


Embellishment

by ifishouldvanish



Series: Alterations 'Verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Giggling, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, You get the idea, mid-coitus snorting, they get busy in the library, they're also complete dorks, which should surprise absolutely no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldvanish/pseuds/ifishouldvanish
Summary: Takes place immediately after myAlterationsepilogue,Finishing Stitch.Belle tells Lennon about a fantasy she had about him before they became friends.





	Embellishment

Lennon brushed Belle's hair out of her face, finding her eyes still a little puffy from crying. They'd been standing quietly at the circulation desk for almost half an hour with their arms wrapped around each other, swaying on their feet and planting the occasional kiss on each other's shoulders.

She smiled up at him and Lennon pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her nose wrinkled just the way he'd hoped it would, and he rested his chin upon her shoulder. She giggled as he burrowed his way through her hair, leaning into her ear. “So ah…  _ where _ were we?” he asked with a soft chuckle. “Something you've had on your mind?”

Belle bit down on her lip and glanced away for a moment. She slid her hands down from his shoulders and reached around to touch his bottom, letting him know they were on the same page with a gentle squeeze.

He gave an interested hum, and she met his eyes again with a grin before letting go and swiping her keys off her desk.

Swaying her hips, Belle strut over to the front doors. The keyring jingled as she locked up, and Lennon's throat started to go dry when she began drawing all the blinds shut. He couldn't help chuckling though, when he saw her struggling with one of them. She tugged the cord this way and that, only for the slats to stop moving after a few inches, or get stuck at some precarious angle.

He grabbed his cane and hitched over. “Here, sweetheart. Let me get that for you.”

She stopped fussing with the blinds and stepped away from the window– not with her usual exasperated huff, but with an amused giggle. “Okay...  _ Mr Gold.”  _ she said.

Lennon furrowed his brows at her– as she hadn't called him Mr Gold in years– but she only smiled strangely at him. He yanked the cord to the side and gently released it, and the slats dropped to the window sill in one effortless motion. “There we are.”

_ “My hero,” _ she said, and for the moment, Lennon felt the same curiosity she’d had written all over her face when he first came in. That feeling of knowing something good was coming, but not quite how or specifically what.

Belle smoothed her hands over his chest and wet her lips. Her touch stole his breath and made his whole body tingle. It always did. “Wanna know a secret?” she asked.

He creased his brows. “What kind of secret?”

“...A fun one.” she shrugged.

Lennon scoffed. “Well then, I'm all ears– because I'm dying to know what’s going on in that brilliant brain of yours.”

Her face lit up at that, and she took his hand, luring him back over to her desk. Hoisting herself up on its surface, she invited him to stand between her legs. “You see, before um… all of  _ this,” _ she said, lacing their fingers, “I may have had a sort of fantasy?”

He laughed and looked away, already feeling himself beginning to blush. “Is that right?”

“Mhmm.” she nodded. “Where um… you stay late and help me close up?”

Lennon jerked his head back as though she'd just offended his delicate sensibilities. _ “My, my, Miss French…” _ He tossed a quick glance over his shoulder and lowered his voice. “Not so loud now, someone might hear...”

She giggled and began to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. “You see, you um, you follow me around while I shelve, while I tidy the children's section, archive the periodicals... and you just keep going, 'let me help you with that, Miss French. Let me get that for you.’ And you do, and we talk, and you make me laugh, and it's just… nice, you know?”

Lennon frowned at the implication of a simple helping hand and someone to talk to being deemed a fantasy, nevermind that this fantasy sounded no different from their daily reality for the past four years. Nonetheless, he nodded. “I see.”

She slid her hands up his now exposed forearms, giving them a squeeze. His wrists and arms often ached from the work he did– both at Geppetto’s shop and with his sewing machine– and it felt amazing whenever she dug her thumbs into the muscles there to massage them. But more than that, there was something so wonderful about how, when he and Belle talked, they never stopped touching each other. His mother and Milah had thought him clingy, but Belle enjoyed his touch, and he did hers. He watched the way her hands rubbed up and down his forearms for a moment with a warmth in his chest and closed his eyes.

“Anyway,” Belle continued, “at some point I'm up on the ladder and I make a show of letting you look up my skirt…”

Lennon blinked up at her owlishly. “Wait, wait–  _ when _ was this?”

“A long time ago!” she giggled. “Long before–” her expression fell and she looked at the floor. “Before Greg proposed.”

“I see…” he hummed, taking her hands and brushing his thumbs across her knuckles. After Greg had aired their dirty laundry all over town, there were still a few people who viewed Belle as a cheater, among several other unsavory things. And as much as she knew better than to let it bother her, Lennon could tell it still did in some small way.

“I don't know,” she looked back up at him and chuckled, shaking her head. “We weren't as close then– barely even friends– and I was uh, feeling a little  _ unsatisfied _ and prone to daydreams of a certain variety.” she explained diplomatically and straightened her posture.

“Alright…” he nodded his understanding, a smirk tugging his lips. “I'm listening.”

“So, when it's finally time to leave and I'm getting the keys to lock up, you notice a um…” she wet her lips and leaned into his ear,  _ “erotic novel on my desk.” _

Belle pulled back to watch his reaction, but all he offered was the parting of his lips.

“It’s next to– with my things, you know? And–” she cut herself off and laughed, throwing her hands over her face. “God, it's like a bad porno!”

He marveled at the sight of her for a moment– taking a mental photograph of how she looked, all the while eager to know what could possibly have her in stitches like this. When she finally settled down, he tugged her closer and leaned into her ear. “Well... I for one am  _ very _ interested in this bad porno,” he murmured. “So pray tell– What do I say when I find out you’ve been reading a naughty book on the job, Miss French?”

Belle bit down on her lip, fighting back a smile. “Um– something about how we use fiction to live out our innermost fantasies.” she managed through another bout of laughter. “And um, how thrilling it must be make them a reality?”

Lennon scoffed.  _ “I _ say that?”

“I  _ told _ you! This was before I'd gotten to know you!”

He hiked his brows.  _ “Clearly.” _

“Well now, I wouldn't say that...” Belle said, finally collecting herself. She squeezed his hand and rubbed her leg along his thigh, looking up at him with lidded eyes. “You're very seductive when you want to be...”

“Hm.” he shrugged. “Well, I suppose one of us has to be.”

Her blue eyes shot open wide.  _ “Hey!” _

“I'm kidding, sweetheart.” he chuckled, cupping her cheek. “You're completely irresistible when you come to bed with your mouthguard in and your bottoms on with the happy wee frogs.”

_ “Lennon!” _ Belle swat his hand away and tried to throw him a scolding look, but only snorted instead.

“Oh Belle, please say that you'll wear them for me tonight.” he said. “You know how they drive me mad.”

She managed to give him a playful punch in the shoulder before completely bowling over with laughter.

“...What?” he asked innocently. “Have I said something?”

Her fit of giggles subsided and she shot him a glare that was far more adorable than it was intimidating. “I'm trying to  _ seduce _ you!” she cried.

“Aye, and it's working,” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You know I think you look incredible no matter what, don't you?”

She gave a little huff and raised a brow at him. “Even with the mouthguard?”

“Oh,  _ especially  _ with the mouthguard...” he assured huskily, giving his brows a little wiggle. “So– I say my piece about making your fantasies a reality and…”

Belle smiled and brought her hand up to the top button of his shirt, prodding idly at it. “...I ask you if  _ you _ have any fantasies.”

He looked down to watch her little fingers work. “And I take it I do?”

She looked up at him, wetting her lips. “You just smile and say, ‘only one’.” she said, and popped the button undone.

“Hm.” He puffed his chest out and a smug grin bloomed across his face. “I'm _very_ _mysterious...”_

Belle rolled her eyes and smiled. “Anyway… I start to put the book away–”

“Your naughty book.” he clarified.

“My naughty book.” she giggled. “But then you reach out and stop me and say, um…” she swallowed,  _ “let me help you with that.” _

“Oh, I see…” he teased. “I propose a little _ quid pro quo?” _ He hooked his finger on the neckline of her blouse as if to undo the button there like she had with his.

“Mhm.”

Belle’s eyes were on him as he lowered his head to her chest and started peppering kisses all over her décolletage. A quivering breath and the gentle scratch of her nails over her scalp told him how much she was enjoying it. 

“And then you um… take me.”

Lennon stopped and looked up at her with furrowed brows. “Oh? Take you where?” he asked coyly, “Up to Granny's for a burger?” He tickled at her waist, making her giggle and squirm.

_ “No…” _ Belle shook her head and took his hand. “You come back here and we start kissing... Eventually you get me up on the desk like this, and you um…” she guided his hand between her legs and up her skirt. “...start fingering me?”

“Oh.” Lennon brushed his fingers along damp fabric she'd invited him to touch, hearing her breath hitch as he made contact. He leaned into her ear, nuzzling his face in her hair. “Like this?” he asked quietly, starting to rub her through her panties.

“Yes.”

Continuing to circle his fingers, he pressed a kiss to her temple and drew back so he could slant his lips over hers. She let out a moan and he tucked his fingers beneath the fabric to touch her directly.

_ “Yes.”  _ she breathed heavily, scooting closer to the edge of the counter and starting to wiggle her panties past her hips. “Lennon, please.”

He wasted no time tugging them down her legs, and she kicked them off as soon as they reached her ankles, flinging them across the floor. She was already so warm and wet for him, and it was one thing to know she desired him now– but the knowledge that that desire existed and burned in some form years ago was another entirely.

He swirled his fingers over her, spreading her arousal until every inch of her and his fingers had become thoroughly lubricated. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, clinging to him tightly.

“Is this it, Belle?” he whispered, letting his kisses stray from her lips to her neck as he continued to stroke her. “Is this your fantasy?”

She moaned and began rolling her hips into his touch. “Yes.”

He slipped his fingers inside her and began pumping them slowly. “You want me to make love to you right here?”

“Yes.” she gasped.

He continued to press kisses along her neck, reveling in the sound and feel of her hot, panting breaths in his ear as he drove his fingers deeper inside her and continued to stroke her inner walls.

She moaned loudly when his thumb began rubbing against her clit, and cried out when he pressed against it more firmly. He silenced her with another desperate kiss on the mouth that left both of them gasping for breath.

“Quiet, now...” he warned her playfully.  _ “This is a library.” _

Her sounds were interrupted by a snort and a giggle, and Lennon was still smiling when she clutched his hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. Tongues slipped under and over, the two of them sharing breaths as he continued to build her pleasure. A sharp breath told him she was getting close, and he redoubled his efforts.

She whimpered again and bit down on her lip, trying to smother the sound.

“I'm kidding, sweetheart.” he said, huffing out a little laugh. “It's just you and me tonight. I want to hear you.”

She parted her lips and let out a deep groan.

“That's it,” he whispered. “God, that's beautiful. I love how you sound, Belle… how you look, how you feel… You know– you were right. I  _ did _ have one fantasy. Do you have any idea, the countless times I saw you and wondered how soft your skin might feel, sweetheart? How your sweat might taste? The sounds you might make when I fucked you on this very desk?”

“Oh God–” she arched into him, drawing her knees up higher and burying her face in his neck. “Len–” she started bouncing against him, riding his hand.

“God, I wanted you, Belle! But every bit of my past told me that it could never happen. So I buried it. I buried it so deep, Belle, but you found it anyway, didn't you?”

His face was growing hot from her panting breaths, and he could tell how desperate for release she was by the cries coming out of her, each one louder and higher than the last. He crooked his fingers inside her and her body reacted instantly.

“Fuck!” her voice was cut off as her legs began to tremble. “Yes! Oh my God–” He traded his long, languid strokes for sharp, shallower ones until finally she clenched around him and came hard. The grip she had on him slowly loosened and she slumped against his chest, panting.

Lennon touched her gently as she came down. He brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, and she gasped and snapped her legs together. Withdrawing his hand from her legs, Lennon used the other to brush her hair out of her face. She smiled up at him dopily, and he pressed a finishing kiss to her forehead.

“How was that? ...Was it everything you hoped it would be?”

She narrowed her eyes at him for having the nerve to ask, only to start giggling and shaking her head a second later.

Lennon scoffed. “That bad, eh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Did you mean it?” she asked. “Did you really want me like that back then? Like this?”

He brought his sex-slicked hand up to his lips. He slipped his index into his mouth and sucked it clean. “How could I not?” he said, and gave her a boop on the nose.

Belle reached for his hand and without a word, took his middle finger into her mouth. She pumped it slowly, suggestively, and Lennon finally realized just how desperate his cock had become. Her tongue poked out and dragged along his finger, a naughty little grin tugging at her lips as she let go.

Lennon's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed. “Christ, Belle.”

She nibbled her lip and started to unbutton her blouse, and the sight of her was almost too much. Her cheeks were flushed, her skirt was gathered up past her hips, and her heels dangled from her feet, the straps still neatly wrapped around her ankles while the rest of her was so debauched. Her thighs were spread wide for him, and the patch of dark curls at the apex of them was wet and gleaming. He pressed his lips together and watched her undress, shrugging her blouse off of her shoulders and reaching around her back to unhook her bra.

She peeled the lacy thing off of her body and tossed it aside, leaving her perky little breasts bare. Her nipples were already pebbled and dark and it took everything to not just reach out and grab them so he could feel them against his palms.

“What are you thinking about right now?” she asked, darting a pointed glance at where his erection strained against his jeans. 

The corner of his mouth tugged into a little smirk and he scoffed. “That I'm a very lucky man.”

She fought back a smile and held her hand up between them, admiring the ring he'd put on her finger. She spun it around with her thumb, the tiny stones catching the florescent lights overhead. “You're still going to feel that way in ten years?”

“Of course I will, Belle–” he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes a moment before closing the distance between them with a kiss. “Ten, twenty…” he kissed her again, “a hundred, a thou–”

He was cut off when she claimed his mouth for herself, nipping and tugging at his lips hungrily. He let out a surprised grunt and surrendered himself to her, letting her small hand guide his own over her breast. 

“Touch me, Lennon.” she whispered. “Feel my skin. Taste my sweat.”

He gave her breast a gentle squeeze, feeling the little bud grow more taut in response, and slipped his other hand through her hair, keeping her close. She shuddered when he began brushing his thumb over her nipple and pressed herself against him for more.

Lennon felt her reach between them for his belt, and this time he didn't hesitate. He pulled his hand from her hair so he could help unfasten it, and they shared a light chuckle as their hands fumbled together in a race to get him out of his pants.

Belle shoved them past his hips impatiently and coaxed the length of him out of his boxers. He sucked in a breath at the feel of her hands on his cock, and she wrapped her legs around him again tightly, lining him up and pressing their bodies together. “Fuck me,” she whispered. “Right here.”

“Yes,” he said on a breath and slowly pushed himself inside her. He closed his eyes and groaned at the soft, wet, hot feel of her. “God, Belle…”

Sweet little sounds came out of her as he began to move. She clutched his head against her chest and leaned back so he penetrate her deeper, but then she flinched.

Lennon drew back, his eyes darting across her features to see what was wrong. “Oh–” he glanced around the desk until his eyes settled on the cardigan she had draped over the back of her chair. He grabbed it and wedged it just under her bottom to support her lower back. Shoved her computer's keyboard out of the way too, for good measure.

“Better?” he asked.

Belle nodded and smiled, cupping his face in her hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They gazed at each other for a moment and laughed, and Belle pulled him in for another kiss, tugging at his lips as she parted from him. “Okay.” she said.

“Okay.” Lennon echoed and pushed inside her again. She breathed deeply and leaned back much more comfortably this time– and he followed her with his lips, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking it gently.

“Oh, Lennon…” she moaned and rolled her hips into his, meeting his long, languid thrusts. He released her nipple from his mouth, letting the cool air work on it before taking it again. Belle whimpered, arching her back in response, and the sight change of angle had her writhing the next time he drove into her. “Oh God, yes!”

She tightened around his cock and a deep, guttural sound escaped him. Something knocked over, and before either of them could bother to check what it was, a few pencils rolled off of the desk.

Belle snorted and Lennon couldn't help huffing out a little laugh with her, but he kissed her through the smile on his lips and kept going. Her breaths gradually returned from stifled giggles back to pleasured gasps, and he charted a path back down to her breasts with his mouth.

The hand he had settled on her waist slid down to caress her thigh, and he dragged his fingertips around her bottom and up her back. Belle shivered and he smiled to himself at how she could feel something so simple so intensely. It wasn't that it tickled her– which he supposed it did– but there was something more there. He did it again, and Belle trembled and gasped beneath him. Moving his lips from her breast and onto the other, he delivered the same ghost of a touch along her other thigh, around her waist, and up the back again.

Like always, she drew another sharp gasp and clenched her thighs around him as soon as he reached her upper back. “Lennon!” she half scolded, half laughed, almost embarrassed by her reaction.

“What? It's fascinating.” he scoffed. “Perhaps I'm a little jealous.”

Belle rolled her eyes and bit down on her lip. Slowly, she reached her hands around his jawline and followed it upwards so she could take his earlobes between her fingers. She rolled them under her thumbs and Lennon shuddered, his head snapping to the side while his eyes rolled back. His hips snapped into her on their own, and she uttered a surprised sound in response.

“Oh–” Lennon pulled back slightly and studied her face again. “Alright?’

Laughing again, Belle craned her neck, stretching forward to give him a kiss. “I'm fine.”

“Alright, well…  _ that,” _ he said, “wisnae fair.”

She pulled herself upright and pressed her forehead to his. “You're not playing fair either…” she said, pulling his hand from her breast so she could lace their fingers.

Their eyes met and Lennon tilted his head so he could meet her for a quick kiss that turned into several across her cheeks and neck and shoulders until they were both laughing again.

He stopped moving and let out a long, contented sigh, touching his forehead to hers. “I love you, Belle.”

She combed through the hair at the base of his neck, wrapping a lock of it around her finger. “I love you too.”

They joined lips– and breaths and tongues– and Lennon resumed his previously stalled efforts, finding that sweet, slow pace again until Belle was humming in his mouth with pleasure. Her hands charted all the planes and angles of his body, squeezing gently here and clutching desperately there. They built toward it slowly but surely, and her orgasm came not in a sharp, sudden cry– but a gradual build of deep breaths and the tightening of her grip on his shoulders.

“That's it…” Lennon whispered and kissed her temple. He continued to grind his hips into her, listening to the score of her gasps and moans until time seemed to stop and every part of her became still. He kept his body pressed against hers and her thigh twitched once, twice– before she released a heavy sigh and slumped against him, breathing time back into motion.

The library had fallen silent, until Belle suddenly gasped and shook her head. “Finish.” she said, sitting up straight and pressing their hips together again.

Lennon blinked and started to move again. She shuddered though, and it seemed that she was starting to get overstimulated.

“Belle, I don't– you're–”

“I'm fine.” she said, pulling him in for another kiss. She slipped her tongue past his lips, using it to stroke his palate in a way that made his hair stand on end. He moaned and cupped her face in his hands, eager to reciprocate, and his hips jerked into her again of their own accord.

“Mm, that's it, baby,” she whispered, “come on.”

Her voice spurred him on and he worked himself into a steady rhythm, each gasp from her lips bringing him closer to release. He panted her name, and the brush of her thumb over the sensitive flesh of his ear had him teetering on the edge. The final push came when she took his hand, locking their fingers and squeezing it tightly.

Lennon trembled and let out a grunt, squeezing her hand right back. His muscles tightened as his orgasm wrung every bit of energy out of him, then fell completely limp as he spilled himself inside her.

Now Belle was the one stroking his hair and covering his face with kisses as he came down, and he would have been content to stay like that forever– still against her chest with her heartbeat thumping in his ear. Her fingers combed through his hair, carding through it and letting the cool hair reach his scalp. Being with Belle like this, to simultaneously be so vulnerable and so cherished, was pure bliss. 

“What are you thinking about now?” she asked softly.

It took him a moment to answer, but Lennon finally slipped himself out of her and stood upright, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “How much I love you.” he answered with a smile, still short of breath. “And you, sweetheart?”

“That I'm the luckiest woman in the world…” she said, watching him as he tucked himself back into his boxers. He scoffed at that, and she smiled. “What? You don't think so?”

He tugged his jeans up past his hips, fastening them and giving himself a finishing pat on the thigh. _ “You–” _ he said, offering his hand and helping her off the desk, “are so much than I deserve.”

Belle stumbled against him and he caught her in his arms. “I wish you wouldn't say that,” she frowned. “You're more than I could ever ask for in–” she paused and smiled,  _ “...a husband.” _

“Aye, that's only because you never ask a thing of anyone.” he teased, planting a kiss on the top of her head before letting her go.

She straightened her skirt and twisted around to grab her bra off the desk. “That's not true...” she said as she strung it over her shoulders. He watched as she fastened the hooks and scooped her breasts into the little cups before snapping the straps into position.

“Alright, you dinny ask  _ enough.” _

“Well, I don't  _ have _ to ask you, because you always know what I want before  _ I _ do.” she said, poking her arms through the sleeves of her blouse and sticking her tongue out at him.

“This is true...” he chuckled, stepping closer and buttoning it up for her. “Which is why I don't understand what you're getting dressed for.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” she giggled. “And you're  _ helping _ me get dressed!”

“It means I was gonna offer to take you out to dinner, but you're gonna say you would rather stay home. And even if you  _ did _ want tae go out, you'd wanna wash yourself off in the shower first and change into something nicer.”

“That's–” she cut herself off and pouted. Knew he was right.

“And of course I'm helping.” he laughed. “Far be it from me to turn down an excuse to touch my lovely, brilliant, and  _ incredibly sexy, _ fiancée.” he said, finishing with her buttons and smoothing out her shirt.

“Well maybe I  _ knew _ that and just wanted to give my sweet, thoughtful, and incredibly sexy fiancé an excuse to touch me.”

Lennon smiled and threw his hands up. “Outsmarted the cunning librarian again, hm?”

Belle fought back a smile and nodded. “Now when you take me to bed later, you'll have to undress me all over again...”

“Bed?” Lennon raised his brows and looked around the library. “You mean there isn't another surface down here you need christened?”

Belle held a finger up to his lips. “Don't give me any ideas.”

“Me? Give  _ you _ ideas?” Lennon chuckled, grabbing his cane and squatting down to pick up all the pencils on the floor. “You've probably already scouted out every corner of every room! What position, the ideal time of day!”

She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

“Oh, yes– Don't even  _ try _ to deny it, you little minx.” he laughed. “Not after the way you pounced on me in the kitchen that night I told you Bae was at Moraine's for dinner.”

“I didn't  _ pounce!” _ she cried in her defense as she helped him back to his feet. “I… approached with enthusiasm.” she smiled and slid her hands up his chest.

“Call it whatever you like, sweetheart.” he scoffed. “I just remember everything burning and having to order take out instead.”

“Well... It's not my fault you look so sexy in an apron.” she pouted.

Lennon ran his hands along her arms, up to her elbows and back down to grasp her hands. “You know– I really question your taste sometimes.” he said. “But who am I to argue with a good thing, hm?”

Belle just rested her head against his chest and sighed contentedly.

He looked over her shoulder and nodded toward the wet spot on the desk, and the foggy imprint of her buttocks that lingered next to it. “...Probably ought to clean that up.”

Belle turned back to look and giggled. “It can wait.” she said. “How long until we have to relieve the babysitter of their duties? Husband-to-be?”

Lennon wet his lips and the corner of his mouth tugged into a smirk. He took her hands and buried his face in her neck, giving her a light nibble on the ear.  _ “...Hours.” _


End file.
